


Sex Born Poison

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain loves Skywarp. He really does. He loves having him close and wouldn't mind being his mate for life. He also loves it when Skywarp is at the end of his spike, moaning and squirming. The thing is, he also likes to be on the end of Blitzwing's spike, doing exact the same thing, especially when he uses that collar and chain on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Born Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time due, like, wow. I don't even remember when I started writing this but I finally finished it somehow. It shouldn't take so long to write pointless porn...

Now, Astrotrain could talk his way out of many of his problems with Skywarp. Because they both had very stubborn personalities, more often than not a disagreement would turn into a full on argument, with insults being shout out left and right, not to mention physical fights - Skywarp could be really strong when properly motivated. Although, Astrotrain could always count on the Seeker not being the sharpest tool on the shed and get him to forget about it, and things would go back to normal. Besides, he had grown to really like Skywarp, despite everything, and losing him wasn't on his agenda.

Although, as dimwitted as the jet could be, Astrotrain found it hard to talk his way out of his present situation.

It wouldn't be exactly easy to justify why he was in all fours, with a metal collar around his neck, which had a chain attached to it. Or why Blitzwing was at the other end of said chain. Or why the tank's spike was buried deep inside his valve.

Yeah, no easy way out of that one.

It didn't really matter how hot he was feeling just a few seconds before. The energon running through his frame froze instantly when he saw Skywarp standing there at the door of his quarters, with an unreadable look upon his face. He was willing to bet Blitzwing wasn't faring any better, and he could swear he felt the vibrations of his shaking servo through the chain.

That wasn't really supposed to be happening in the first place. Astrotrain could be a lot of things, but he wasn't a cheater. OK, not usually. But one thing had led to another, and he had been seeing Blitzwing for a while. It all started with an embarrassing conversation they had one day when the tank caught him during some self-servicing and he told him about some "unfulfilled needs". As much as he loved Skywarp and was delighted by fragging him silly, expecting the Seeker's spike to properly fill his valve was wishful thinking. And so Blitzwing offered himself to "help out", and Astrotrain had to admit he let things get out of hand. If only Blitzwing wasn't so damn good at that...

And because of a stupid need, he was going to lose his mate. That was great.

In an attempt to try and savage something, anything, from Skywarp - whose silence was only making things worse - Astrotrain quickly moved away from Blitzwing, fighting the accursed moan that dared to escape his mouth as the tank's spike slid out of him. He nervously sat on the berth, trying to cover his painfully obvious erection with his servos.

"Skywarp... I... this is..." Primus, he couldn't even say that wasn't what it looked like, because what else would it look like? Skywarp wasn't **that** stupid.

Astrotrain was honestly wondering why the Seeker hadn't blasted him yet. He was probably waiting to see him fall flat on his aft trying to explain the situation before shooting. And he wouldn't be able to say Skywarp didn't have all the right to shoot him right then and there.

"Look I... it was a slip... It won't happen again..." Because he sure wasn't going to admit that had been going for a while. Better try to make Skywarp believe that was an isolated incident.

When the jet gave a step forward, towards him, Astrotrain could swear he never felt so afraid. And so sure he was going to get shot.

"So, Astro..." Hearing only those words already got Astrotrain beyond confused. Skywarp would call him Astro in any situation but when he was pissed, then he would spell out his full name loud and clearly. Either he wasn't pissed - very unlikely - or he was using of sarcasm - still pretty unlikely, considering Astrotrain doubted Skywarp even knew what sarcasm was, but more possible.

"You are having some... fun I see." The way the Seeker walked towards him would get Astrotrain to cower somewhere in the room, if he wasn't trying to preserve the last inch of dignity he still had. And he wasn't going to let a puny jet intimidate him like that.

Soon, Skywarp's face was far too close to his, his expression still unreadable. OK, Astrotrain was far more used to Skywarp being more transparent about his feelings. That was actually a bit scary.

"You should've called me..."

That whisper near his lips was soon dismissed by Skywarp's servo firmly gripping on Astrotrain's still very visible erection, causing him to twitch in place in anticipation of having his spike being crushed under those digits. Instead, Skywarp's mouth seized his, which was surprising on its own, but when he felt Skywarp's servo around his spike, moving up and down with just the right amount of pressure which would drive him nuts, his confusion just got bigger.

Yet, he groaned inside the kiss, as Blitzwing watched in even bigger confusion. He also thought he would be scrap metal by that point. He knew just how protective Seekers could be of their mates, and that was the reason why at the same time he wanted Astrotrain, he wasn't crazy about the idea of facing Skywarp's wrath. But apparently that wasn't the case, and he had to admit watching them make out was kind of hot. He had heard Astrotrain talk about Skywarp a lot, and he was very well aware of how much the small jet turned the other triple changer on. He knew it so well, using Skywarp was one of his ways to get Astrotrain hot and bothered.

Think about him when he's moaning your name. Think of when you spike his tight valve. Think about those pretty, hot lips. All those were guaranteed ways to get Astrotrain's engine really roaring. Blitzwing didn't know if Astrotrain's feelings for Skywarp were legitimate or if he was just in lust with the Seeker, but it was clear no one got him so turned on, so fast, with just a passing thought.

Skywarp broke the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting his glossa to Astrotrain's, lips parted as he continued to stroke the larger mech, slowly, watching him whimper.

The Seeker smirked, optics moving to Blitzwing's figure and resting on his twitching spike. "You like that Blitz?" He asked, his voice a barely audible whisper. "Say, if you show me how you frag Astro, I'll let you watch next time we interface."

Without warning, Blitzwing yanked the chain which was still on his hand, pulling Astrotrain and getting the shuttle's head to rest next to his thigh. There was no way he could pass off that offer.

"I would like that a lot. Now, Astro, why don't you show your mate what a good pet you are?" Blitzwing's optics gleamed behind his visor as he looked down to Astrotrain.

Still being stroked, Astrotrain grunted, mouth going for Blitzwing's spike to lap at it, before swallowing the head to suck on it. Blitzwing hissed, throwing his head back, letting out a chuckle. "That's a good mech."

Skywarp let go of Astrotrain's spike, licking his lips as he moved to sit on a nearby chair, servos resting on his thighs as he watched his mate hungrily suck on that large spike, while Blitzwing let out groans between parted lips. He probably should be mad, but that scene was just so fragging hot he simply couldn't. He would think about getting mad later.

Blitzwing's free hand moved to Astrotrain's helm, holding it in place or guiding it as he seemed fit. "You know Skywarp... your mate is really good at this." He said, hips pushing against Astrotrain's mouth, getting his spike as deeply as he could before the shuttle forcibly pulled back due to a gag reflex.

"I can see it. But how about you just go back to what you were doing before I... interrupted you?" Skywarp's optics were bright, as he watched every twitch of their frames. He couldn't help the smile that insisted on staying on his lips.

"Sure. We were at my favorite part after all." Blitzwing answered, making Astrotrain stay on all fours again. He leaned over the shuttle, lips close to his audial. "Now, put up a nice show for you mate, will you?" He tugged on the chain and Astrotrain arched back.

"D-don't tell me what to do." Astrotrain said between his denta, as he felt the tip of Blitzwing's spike against his valve. His optics moved to look at Skywarp, and the way he looked at him, with such lustful optics, servos gripping on his own thighs to clearly hold back. So, that was turning the little rascal on? What a complete perv... But then again, he knew Seekers had some... reputation for being kinkier.

His thoughts were interrupted when Blitzwing slid himself inside of him. Even with the scare, Astrotrain was still pretty wet, and already properly stretched. It made things a whole lot easier, in the tank's opinion.

"This is where the fun begins~" Blitzwing whispered, when he saw he was all the way inside Astrotrain's valve. He straightened up his back, holding on firmly to the chain. His hips then moved back slowly, pulling out of Astrotrain, just to thrust forward again, the shuttle chocking back a groan and with his leg hydraulics almost giving in.

"Keep your legs in place." Blitzwing not said, but demanded, pulling on the chain strongly and making Astrotrain's back arch. All along, he kept thrusting, slow at first, but he was building up speed quickly. "Why are you holding back? C'mon, start moaning." The tug on the chain became firmer, the pacing of the thrusts turning harder, and moans escaped from Astrotrain's vocalizer more often and louder than he would like them too.

He was feeling so hot... was all that because he knew Skywarp was there watching?

And watch Skywarp did. Intently, and with heavy interest, watching his mate writhe under the large frame on top of his, hips swaying to meet those thrusts, legs trying not to give in. He's been there with Astrotrain many times. Under him, trembling, hips jerking... And to see his mate in that position was particularly hot. He almost wanted to let go and open his panel and start touching himself to the sight, but decided to see how long he could last without doing that.

"Who's your master, pet?" Blitzwing slowed down the thrusting some, carefully listening to what sounds Astrotrain was making. When he got nothing but groans and pants, he quickly grew impatient, building up speed again and pulling strongly on the chain. "I-I asked you a question! Who's you m-master?"

"Y... Aaanh... AH!" He tried to vocalize, but his gaze kept falling on Skywarp. What was the Seeker going to think of him openly say the tank was his "master", of all things?

And then there was a last strong pull, enough to cause his back to press against Blitwing's chest.

"Who. Is. Your. Master?" Blitzwing asked again, each word separated by a hard thrust he was sure was hitting Astrotrain's ceiling nodes just right.

"You! I-It's... anh... you... You, you." Astrotrain's voice was laced with static. And as he replied all he could think of was how conflicting it was to be turned on by being watched by his mate, but also be worried by how he was answering to that question so openly. It made it so painfully obvious him and Blitzwing had been there before.

"Hmm... Yes, you are mine as long as I keep you on this leash..." Blitzwing said near Astrotrain's audial, giving the collar a last small tug before his free hand moved to stroke's the shuttles neglected spike.

Skywarp couldn't stop watching, on the edge of the seat he had taken. He licked his lips as he watched Blitzwing's hands roughly run up and down Astrotrain's erection. He didn't really mind the shuttle's answer to that query. He knew that, all in all, Astro was his, and vice-versa.

"You know the underside of his spike is the most sensitive." Skywarp let out before he could stop himself, not sure why he said that out loud.

Blitzwing's actions came to a halt and he looked at Skywarp, whose face was flush with want and whose optics were fixated on his mates spike. With a sound akin to a chuckle, he ran the tip of his digits up and down Astrotrain's spike, thrusting resuming. "Like that, Warp?"

"Just like that..." Skywarp's fists clenched some when Astrotrain's cries reached his audials. His optics scanned the shuttle's frame as a whole, watching him tremble and his lips part as he panted heavily. The sound of engines revving progressively filled the room, although Skywarp couldn't tell which was Astrotrain's and which was Blitzwing's. Not that it mattered at that point.

Blitzwing eased his hold on the chain and Astrotrain fell forward, once again resting on his hands and knees. He could feel his spike twitch under the tank's touches, mentally cursing Skywarp for letting out that stupid bit of information.

Grunting and groaning, Blitzwing picked up the pace of his thrusts again, digits wrapping around Astrotrain's spike to stroke it, being extra careful about pressing the tip of his digits against the more sensitive area.

Astrotrain's arms gave in and his head came to rest on the berth, his servos helplessly trying to clutch to something, anything. His gaze wandered and fell on Skywarp's figure again, and even through hazy optics he could see the Seeker being eaten away by lust and want, if the hand gripping his thigh and the other massaging his neck were any indication.

Truth be told, Skywarp was getting really hot and bothered by that, and it only got worse when Blitzwing, his voice hoarse, spoke up again.

"How... how would you like to f-frag Skywarp while I p-pound your valve? Anh... How d-does that sound?"

The mere mental image of Skywarp being under him, shaking in pure pleasure as he thrust into him deep and hard was enough to send Astrotrain's core temperature skyrocketing. To spike Skywarp while being fragged... He had never thought about that before, and he almost wanted to put it to the test that instant. But he figured he should take one step at a time. Having Skywarp watch him and Blitzwing was quite the step already.

All the while, Skywarp allowed his own imagination to roam. He was willing to bet Astrotrain would thrust into him even harder than usual in such a situation, and to think about the weight of both of those large frames on top of him... Yeah, he liked that.

Skywarp allowed the panel to his valve to slide open, and he shook some when his servo moved between his legs and he realized just how wet he actually was just from watching the scene in front of him. Without a second thought he slipped a digit inside his valve, moaning when the palm of his hand brushed against his anterior node.

That moan caught Blitzwing's attention and his gaze fell on the Seeker for a moment, legs spread, mouth half open and that digit slipping in and out with such ease.

Alright, he had to admit that was kind of hot, and explained a lot about why Astrotrain had such an attraction to Skywarp. To spike that deliciously small valve and hear those moans nonstop...

He was getting sidetracked though. He wasn't going to get involved with Skywarp like that. But that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of the situation.

"Hmmm... You like that Skywarp? Do you... want me to f-frag him harder?" Blitzwing asked with a smug smile on his face as his gaze shifted from the Seeker to Astrotrain.

"Y-yessss..." Skywarp hissed, slipping a second digit in and picking up his pace. "Harder... and faster... make him... Ah! Make his scream your name."

Admittedly, Skywarp was enjoying all of it. Watching Astrotrain submit and tremble under another frame, being fragged senseless, with servos holding onto his waist. The way he threw his helm back and his mouth hanged open as his fists clenched. So tame, so obedient... He never saw that side of his mate, and he loved every second.

"Wha-" Astrotrain managed to murmur between groans but stopped when a servo held on to the top of his helm and pulled it back, in a gesture far from gentle. All the while he felt Blitzwing's pace become more intense, more urgent.

"Do what you m-mate is telling you. Scream your masters name..."

Astrotrain hesitated for a moment. Even if Skywarp was asking for it was he really going to let himself be taken over by the other triple changer like that? But the way Blitzwing buried his spike into his valve... So deep and so hard... The tank had never done anything quite like that. Never overwhelmed him so much with such strong thrusts, enough to make his processors fuzzy in such a short amount if time.

"B-Blitzwing..." Astrotrain said almost under his breath as he vented, faceplates flushed.

"No, say it...louder." Skywarp said, or rather ordered, as his fingers worked faster, lubricants dripping down on his seat.

The hesitance left Astrotrain completely as he heard Skywarp's trembling voice order him. His voice rose in volume some and he repeated the other large mech's name, stuttering.

"More... more... I want to hear you... Scream..." Skywarp introduced a third digit into his valve, his pace fast as he tried to match Blitzwing's.

Blitzwing didn't quite know if he should focus on Astrotrain quivering and losing it under his frame, or on Skywarp's digits burying themselves into his valve as the Seeker urged for more. Primus... seeing those two frag was probably going to be the best thing ever.

And then the shuttle screamed his name and his complete attention rested on him.

"Yeah... give your mate what he wants..." Blitzwing could feel Astrotrain's valve tighten around his spike as he kept repeating his name. The air around them was almost unbelievably hot and the shuttle's field was now giving away so much static Blitzwing could almost taste it in his glossa.

It took just a few more thrusts until Astrotrain was thrown over the edge, overload coming hard as his mouth hanged open, saliva trickling down the corners of his mouth. All the while, his inner walls clenched around the other triple changer's spike, nodes pressing even stronger against every ridge and bump, enough to make Astrotrain's optics flash white and dim almost to the point of offlining.

Astrotrain's field got so strong even Skywarp felt it, and he moaned loudly when he felt that feeling of uncontained pleasure he knew so well. And then, another field got to him, unknown this time. Blitzwing's. This one was different. It gave away a feeling of power, dominance... It was good, new, exciting... Enough to make Skywarp squirm on his seat as he reached his own overload, lubricant-coated digits still erratically moving in and out as he threw his helm back. He wasn't quite ready for that sensory overload.

Blitzwing could feel both fields too. Astrotrain's and Skywarp's. Both unique on their own way. The Seeker's field was softer, more sensual and subtle, while the shuttle's was strong, out of control, haywire even. That in combination with the way Astrotrain’s valve tightened around him was enough to make his spike twitch and for him to finally hit overload, transfluids filling the shuttle’s valve enough to escape from the edges, trickling down Astrotrain’s thighs.

For a while, everything in the room was still, almost silent, aside from the loud sound of engines still rumbling and loud venting accompanied by the sound of cooling fans.

Skywarp quietly licked his fingers as he watched both Blitzwing and Astrotrain trying to recover themselves from their overloads. The fields brushing against his were still running strong, but were far less intense. They were more like a soft caress, enough to help him still ride that wave of pleasure, but not too strong to overwhelm him all over again.

Moving from his position, Blitzwing pulled out of Astrotrain, falling sitting down on the berth with a loud thud, spike slowlt depressurizing as he just sat there, trying to recompose himself, while Astrotrain fall to the side, as he finally allowed his leg hydraulics to give in.

Getting up, with legs a little wobbly, Skywarp walked up to the berth, leaning to place a servo over Astrotrain’s faceplates, lips brushing against the larger mech’s.

“That was so good… Who knew you looked so nice while being fragged?” Skywarp’s tone was almost mocking before he kissed Astrotrain briefly, before turning his attention to Blitzwing. “And you? You definitely owned your reward.”

Still venting, Blitzwing smirked at the Seeker.

“Good to know… I did a good job. Now… when am I getting my ‘private show’?” Blitzwing asked, removing the collar from Astrotrain’s neck and discarding it with the chain by the side of the berth.

“Anytime you want. I just think we need to wait for the big guy here to recover.” Skywarp said as he sat on the edge of the berth and leaned over Astrotrain again, placing a kiss on the top of his helm.

“Don’t… don’t talk as if I’m not even here!” Astrotrain said between his denta, trying to sit up straight.

He was stopped midway through when Skywarp pushed him to lie down again. He climbed on the berth and passed an arm around the larger mech’s frame.

“I think you really need to rest now. Don’t try to pretend that didn’t spend you.” The Seeker placed his helm under Astrotrain’s chin, who just groaned in annoyance before passing an arm around Skywarp’s in return.

Blitzwing averted his gaze some, moving to go sit on the edge on the bed.

“I… hm… suppose I should get going now. You… you guys comm me when you are feeling in the mood to…” Blitzwing then felt a servo grab on to his wrist.

“Don’t be such an idiot.” Skywarp murmured against Astrotrain’s frame. “You need to recharge too.” He said pulling on the wrist a little before letting it go to go back to hugging the shuttle.

A little awkwardly, Blitzwing moved on the berth to lie on the other side of Astrotrain’s frame, chest pressed against the shuttle’s back, and arm hesitantly moving to hug the other triple changer’s waist.

He wasn’t exactly used to that kind of stuff.

He could get used to it though.


End file.
